mowfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Attributes
There are four hero attributes that you can add to upon leveling up, Power, Command, Phsique and Intelligence. *Power - Improves the hero's attack power and attack speed. *Command - Increases the number of troops your hero can carry. *Physique - Improves your hero's defense and physical values. This attribute is also know as Constitution. *Intelligence - Increases your hero's MP and ability to handle internal affairs. When adding attributes to your hero it is best to add to two of them. Most players call this a "hybrid". The first type would be a power hero. You want to add enough points into your Power attribute to wear gear as gear has requirements. I would also add into Physique for this type of hero, so that said hero can take some damage while being able to deal it as well. Most others will only add enough Physique to wear gear needed for said level and add the rest into Power. The second type of hero we call Command. While you can get normal command gear you can also get Troop specific command gear from the Arcadian Ladder which is more suggested for a command hero to be most effective in battle. Again adding some Physique enough to wear certain level gears is recommended but not demanded, as you will want your hero to stay alive as long as possible to use skills for your troops to even more effective. The third type of hero is what we call a "tank". This hero has nothing but attributes all added into Physique. This type of hero can take mass amounts of damage but cannot deal no where near as much. Not to many like this type of hero but it a type that comes in handy once in a while. The final type of hero is an Intelligence hero. There are two seperate ways on building this type of hero, one being pure intelligence. This hero will deal massive amounts of damage to troops and heros all within the target area when using intelligence skills. This type of hero is very effective if used properly, however you will need to learn how to "kite". (Kite - run around the map using skills while avoiding taking damage). The second build to an Intelligence hero would be to also add some Physique so that in a chance you do get caught you can take some damage and still be alive. Note: All hero builds are up to players and what they would work best with. If you do not like your hero attributes there are ways to change them, however it is random and may take several tries to get the attributes that you want. First if you have added points into your hero you will need a Restoration Medal, this well reset the stats back to before you added any. You will need to get a Medal and click on the Reset button on your hero view to use. Once you have used this you may now reset your attributes randomly with a Reviving Stone. You could get lucky with 1 try or have terrible luck and use 10 or more. You will need to get the Stone and click on Revive button on your hero view to use.